As Long AS You're Happy
by Em in love with ncis
Summary: NALLEN FLUFF. Started out as a one shotalternate ending to the episode 'War Cries'. But will now be a series of connected one shots based off new episodes I find inspiring.
1. As Long as You're Happy

A/N this is an alternate ending to the episode "War Cries". So if you saw it and your a Nallen shipper you probably made a big deal about the little moment Callen and Nell had when Nell was attacked and then the writers think it ok to have G go and hit it off with some other chick. I don't know about you but to me that's just NOT RIGHT! ok rant over now to this one shot of nallen fluff for those of you(including myself) that got really really really really really mad at the writers and producers (rant officially over)

P.S. i have also posted this story on Wattpad so if you prefer that website its on there under the same name. hope you enjoy.

Disclamer: i do not and nor shall i ever own NCIS or NCIS:LA. if i did callen and Nell would proably be married by now.

Callen followed the waitress as she lead him to Sam and Michelle's table.

"Here is your table sir," the waitress said

"This isn't the right table," Callen said. There was no Sam, no Michelle, just a woman with dark auburn hair that was curled.

"This is the table for Hanna. there is no mistake," the waitress replied. The woman turned around, hearing the conversation and recognizing the voice behind her.

"Callen give the poor woman a break and sit down," the woman said

"Nell?" Callen said "what are you doing here?" Callen sat down

"Funny, I could ask you the same thing," Nell smirked. Callen smiled back. He noticed that the cut she had gotten earlier that day was hardly noticeable probably due to make up.

"Excuse me," the waitress said "but could I get you something to drink?"

"Umm, I'll have a vodka martini please," Callen said

"Ok it'll be here in a couple minutes," the waitress said walking away

"So where are Sam and Michelle?" Callen asked

"They texted right before you got here saying they were having car troubles,"  
>Nell said. Her phone went off. Nell Checked it "they're not coming,"<p>

"Why am I not surprised?" Callen said smirking. Nell gave him a a look that said ''what are you taking about?' "Let me put it this way. I don't think Sam or Michel ever planned on showing up,"

Realization came to Nell, along with a small blush that didn't go unnoticed by Callen. "We've been set up," Nell said bluntly "but why?" ok so maybe Nell knew that Sam was always trying to convince Callen to find a nice girl and settle down, but it wasn't just her the entire office knew that.

"I guess Sam thinks we'd make a great couple, either him or Michelle," Callen said leaning back in his chair. The waitress brought him his drink and Callen thanked her. Nell had managed to become less pink by the time Callen was done thanking the waitress.

"Apparently he's hasn't heard of the unwritten rule about co-workers dating," Nell said embarrassed they were even having this conversation.

"But it's not unwritten," Callen said. Nell gave him another strange look. "You know agent Gibbs who works in the D.C. office," Nell nodded "he has a rule about it, rule 12. Probably the most remembered rule of all, never date a co-worker," Callen said, "but I say that if you want to then go for it. you know as long as your happy. Just keep it out if the office,"

Callen decided to say the last part because he couldn't deny the fact that he might have feelings toward the analyst that weren't just co-working feelings. He was terrified when he saw what was happening on the tv screen, when he and Sam rushed into the boat house. A different kind of terrified then a co-worker should feel.

"I'm sure Kensi and Deeks will be glad to hear that," Nell said smiling. Callen laughed a little.

"So how's your head feeling?" Callen asked in a more serious tone.

"Fine, I have a little head ache but other than that I'm fine," Nell said.

"Good, I guess that training payed off. You really beat him up," Callen said

"Well that rule you taught me,"

"Rule 9?"

"Yep, I suppose that's Gibbs's too. it comes in handy," Nell smiled

"Yes, it does, I'd be lying if I said it didn't save my life a couple of times," Callen said

Nell would be lying if she said she didn't have a crush on the senior agent. Yes, she just said crush. How pre-teenish does that sound. Why did Sam and Michelle have to do this? yes, she was enjoying herself, but, she had almost gotten over her crush, at least that's what she thought. When she woke up from passing out for a couple of seconds. She saw him, with worry in his eyes and then Bam! she was falling for Mr. pretty-blue-eyes-senior-agent-in-charge again.

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress asked

"What do you say Nell? you wanna stay and have dinner?" Callen asked. The waitress look almost confused at the question.

"Sure why not," Nell said "but I'm going to need a couple of minutes to look at the menu," Nell said

"Take your time," the waitress smiled and walked away.

"I was afraid you were going to say no and I would have gotten all dressed up for nothing," Callen said smiling

"Well then I would have gotten all dress up for nothing too," Nell replied

"You look nice, Callen said making Nell blush

"You don't look half bad yourself," Nell replied, "you actually clean up rather nicely,"

"Thanks, it's Hetty's," Callen said.

The two ordered their food and had nice conversation through the entire night. Nell talked about her family back home while Callen listened intently.

The way her eyes lit up when she talked about her nieces and nephews. Was some thing Callen loved. Nell had a certain innocents to her. Even with everything she's seen in ops and the occasional case she has to go into the field for.

At about 11 the to had been sitting at the table for 2 1/2 hours and were still talking and laughing a bit. They were pretty much the only people in the restaurant. The waitress brought the bill and said they would be closing soon.

"What was the totall of my food?" Nell asked. Grabbing her purse.

"Nothing," Callen replied "I'm paying."

"Not for mine you're not," Nell replied

"To late," Callen replied handing the bill folder to the waitress

"I'm paying you back," Nell said.

"No you're not. Now c'mon, I'll walk you out to your car," Callen said. The two walked out to the parking lot, to Nell's car.

"Please let me pay you back," Nell said once they had reached her car.

"Fine," Callen said. Nell went to get her wallet of of her purse. Callen stopped her and she gave him a confused look. "Not like that,'

"Then how and I supposed to pay you?" Nell asked confused.

"Let me take you some where tomorrow night. Do you like roller skating?"

"Yes, but Callen how am I supposed to repay you if your taking me roller skating?" Nell asked. Her breath caught in her throat. Callen was standing right I front of her while she was up against her car. This would defiantly be called red light behavior if the lady that did the work place harassment seminars for NCIS had a say so.

"Because I get to spend time with you," callen said as he brushed a loose curl behind Nell's ear "I like your hair curled," he whispered. They looked onto each other's eyes. Callen looked at Nell's lips. He decided it was now or never. He lent down and placed a soft gentle kiss on Nell's lips. It didn't last long but it was long enough to have Nell dumbstruck.

"Did that just happen?" Nell asked in a whisper, still looking Callen in the eye. Callen didn't get a chance to answer because Nell leaned up and kissed him this time. Her arms went around his neck and one of his arms went around her waist and the other one went into her hair. The kiss lasted until they needed to breath but after they Pulled apart their arms didn't move.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow About an hour an a half after we get off work. Is that ok?" Callen asked.

"Perfect," Nell replied. Callen opened the door for her. She got in started the car and rolled down to window. "I'll see you tomorrow, G," she said with a smile. Nell pulled out of the parking lot. Callen walked to his car on the other side of the parking lot. That was either the smartest or the dumbest thing he ever did but he didn't really care at the moment.

The next day at work Callen walked in a little later than usual.

"There you are Callen," Kensi said

"Your late G," Sam said

"Bye five minutes," Callen deafened. "I'm going down to the firing range." Callen walked away

"So, how'd it go last night?" Sam asked after Callen had gone through an entire magazine.

"You set me up," Callen turned towards him.

"It was for your own good G. You've been pretty much staring at her for the past couple of months," Sam said. Callen gave him the look. " You going out again right?"

"We're going roller skating tonight," G said.

"You! you are going to roller skate," Sam said in disbelief. "I'd love to see that,"

"I used to quite good a roller skating. Thank you very much,"

"Keep telling yourself that," Sam said walking out shaking his head.

The rest of the day was spent doing paperwork. Nell and Callen tried to stay as far away from each other and with as little contact as possible with out raising suspicion. When Callen picked up Nell at her apartment. It was almost a shock to see her in jeans. She rarely wore them. They exchanged greetings and were on their way to the rink.

They had done a couple of rounds around the rink when they saw Hetty standing on the side of it.

"How long do you think she's known?" Nell asked

"Probably before we even knew," Callen replied. The couple skated over to Hetty.

"Mr. Callen and miss Jones," Hetty greeted. "Keep this out of the work place and every think will be fine by me," the small lady said "now go have fun and enjoy your date," Hetty said walking away. Callen and Nell laughed.  
>They did know how she knew but they didn't care.<p>

"So are you sure you want to do this?" Callen asked referring to the relationship. "Ive never been very good a relationships but I'm willing to give it a try,"

"Remember what you said last night when we were talking about co-workers and dating? what did you say?" Nell asked.

"As long as your happy?" Callen asked

"Well I'm happy," Nell said.

They didn't know how this was going to turn out but again, they didn't care. All that mattered was that they were together and that they were happy.

A/n so this was my first one shot. I needed a happier ending to that episode even though it wasn't sad but for is nallen people it was maddening! so I fixed it.

Lots of love, Emily

P. s. GO NALLEN!


	2. Come Back in One Piece

Yes, it turned into not just a one shot. This is because it is my mission to bring love_your_life_baby to the dark side of the NCIS LA shipping world, Nallen! this is from last nights epsiode, exposure, so if you haven't seen you might not want to read. I will be doing this With any new episode I find inspirational. So needless to say there won't be any updates in the summer because in just doing newer episodes and all of the one shots will be connected. Not the best at remembering dialog so, I'm just gonna try my best.

::

Sam and Callen walked into the bullpen that Saturday morning.

Why did terrorist have to interrupt their morning plans? couldn't they just work on week days?

Nell was running around, frantic, and a desk was set up for 4-6 extra techies.

"Nell?" Callen asked.

Nell recited some fast paced explanation and told them to go up stairs for a briefing.

After the briefing, Callen and Sam headed down stairs.

Callen couldn't help but notice Nell running around like a maniac. He knew it was so she wouldn't break down crying.

"Hey Sam I need to grab something from the bullpen quick," Callen said.

"Ok, meet you outside," Sam replied, walking out.

Callen saw Nell disappear down the hallway and went after her. He saw her with her head against the wall, trying to compose herself.

He walked quietly towards her. Rapping his arms around her waist and laying his head in the crook if her neck, he tried to sooth her.

"Shhh, Nell, it's ok to cry," Callen said, softly. Nell turned her body around so she was facing Callen and buried her head in his chest.

"Seven," Nell said quietly.

"What?"

Nell lifted her head "seven children in the hospital, they're only kids."

Callen one knew what Nell was talking about. Despite they're agreement with Hetty to keep their relationship out of work, Callen figured just this once would ok.

Brushing her hair behind her face, he kissed her softly.

Nell sighed, "I should probably get back." Callen only nodded.

Nell kissed him quickly before whispering in his ear, "come back in one piece." and walked away. Callen quickly headed out to meet Sam thinking, he had someone to come back to now and how nice that was an that he'd been gone a little to long.

::

"Huh? " Callen asked, later that night after the case.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Some one left me a love note." Callen smiled, he recognized the hand writing as Nell's.

"Let me see," Sam said, coming towards G.

"No no no no no, this is between me and my Juliet," Callen said holding the note away from his partner. Sam chuckled.

"Not so fast fair Romeo, turns out somebody... somebody loves themselves some Deeks too."

"And has a thing for intelligent brunettes," Kensi read from her post it note.

"And really love tall, dark men with razor sharp wit," Sam said, also reading a note.

"Oh you must have gotten mine," Deeks piped in.

"No, it said tall, dark, and hansone," Sam replied.

"Well, uh, goodnight guys," Nell said, from the bottom of the steps with Eric close behind.

"The nights not over yet you two," Callen said, staring intently at Nell.

"It's not?" Eric asked.

"Uh uh," Deeks said, holding up his sticky note.

"When everything's on the line, like it was today," Callen said, "there's nobody I'd rather have by my side."

"Amen," Sam said.

"Let's get a drink huh?" Callen asked.

"Let's do it," Sam said.

"I could go for a beer," Deeks pitched in.

"I could go for several," Kensi said.

"Me too," Nell agreed, as the group of six head out.

"Several?" Callen asked.

A couple of mock sounds were made. "So much for a lady," Deeks said.

"Lady's thirsty," Kensi replied. The group continued their banter as try headed out the door.

Later at the bar, Kensi and Nell had had about 3 beers each. Deeks had had 2 and Sam and Callen only 1.

Both women were tipsy and it was quite funny to watch.

2 beers for the girls later and Sam had gone home to be with his family. Deeks and Callen had both switch to drinking soda or water.

Both men sat at the bar watching the two women on the small dance floor the bar had.

"I'm sure you noticed it," Deeks said, taking a sip of his soda, "but Nell was doing some serious flirting with you tonight."

"I noticed. What about it?" Callen asked, keeping his eyes on the girls.

"Well, maybe she has a thing for you," Deeks suggested.

"She's drunk Deeks," Callen said, as if that should explain it.

"Yes, but usually when you're drunk is when your guard comes down and true feelings come out."

"Can I trust you to keep a secret?" Callen asked. "Like not even tell your partner secret?"

"You'd trust me too keep a secret like that?" Deeks asked.

"Well, Sam and Hetty know," Callen reasoned.

"So you need me to just keep it from Eric and Kensi really?" Deeks asked. Callen nodded. "Yeah you can trust me," Deeks took a sip of his drink after saying it.

"Nell and I have been dating for about 3 months," Callen said, talking a sip of his drink. Next think he knew, water sprayed from Deeks' mouth, making Callen chuckle a little.

::

Kensi and Nell were feeling nice and lose after their second beer and just over drunk after their fifth. The two women were showing off their moves on the dance floor when, Nell stopped dancing.

"Nellie! why'd you stop dancing?" Kensi asked.

"I need to tell you a secret," a drunken Nell said.

"What is it?" an equally as drunk, Kensi asked.

"It's a secret," Nell giggled.

"Tell me Nellie," Kensi wined. Nell made a motion for Kensi to come closer. Whispering in her ear, Nell told her her secret. Kensi's mouth formed an o shape. "How long?" Kensi asked.

"3 months, I just told Eric today," Nell said, swaying. "Just don't tell G I told you." Kensi nodded her head so fast she about fell over.

At about 11:30 Callen and Deeks decided it was time to head home.

"But I don't want to leave," Kensi pouted.

"Neither do I," Nell said, sticking out her lip. The two men really found the 30 year old women's pouting like 3 year olds quite funny.

"Sorry princess we have to. Now say good bye to Nell," Deeks said.

"Bye Nellie," Kensi waved, as Deeks steered her towards his car.

"Bye Kensi," Nell waved back.

"Lets go," Callen said. The couple walked towards Callen's car.

Once Callen pulled into Nell's, he was fast asleep. Callen picked her up bridal style and carried her into her room. He laid her down on her bed and took of her jacket.

Nell stirred a bit before opening her eyes slightly.

"I like you Callen," she said.

"I know," he replied.

"No, like really really like like you," Nell said, as if Callen didn't get it, before closing her eyes and falling back to sleep.

"I know," Callen said kissing her forehead. "I know."

Callen went a laid down on Nell's couch, hoping to get a few hours of sleep.

::

The next morning Nell woke up to the smell of pancakes and the throbbing of a head ache. She noticed a note sitting on her night stand with a bottle of tylenol and a glass of water beside it.

_Hey sweet heart,_

_You got pretty drunk last night. The Tylenol should help though. _

_Love, G_

Nell smiled at the note and shoved a couple of pills in her moth before drink half the glass of water.

She noticed she still had her dress from the previous day on and changed into some sweatpants and sweatshirt before heading out into the kitchen.

When she reached the kitchen she saw G standing there by the stove flipping pancakes. She walked up to him and rapped her arms around his waist.

Callen felt arms rap around him and a head rest on his back. "How's you head?"

"Pounding but getting better," Nell replied.

"Good."

Callen turned around and planted a quick kiss in his girlfriend's lips. "Pancakes are ready."

"Mmm yeah," Nell replied. Callen set the pancakes and syrup in the breakfast bar and the two sat eating their pancakes in silence.

About halfway through her second pancake, Nell froze.

"Is everything ok Nell?" Callen asked.

"I think I told Kensi we were dating last night," she said.

Callen started laughing, "I told Deeks."

Nell then started laughing "I told Eric

too!" the two started laughing to the point where tears were coming out of their eyes.

"It looks like our secret isn't much of a secret anymore," Callen laughed.

"But they don't know that," Nell said, she stopped laughing. "They'll all be walking around in egg shells tomorrow because they think they know a secret. 20 bucks says Eric of Deeks cracks by 11."

"Deal." Callen said shaking Nell's Hans.

::

On the way to work the next day, Callen told Sam about what was going on and bet that Eric would crack before 10 an if he didn't Deeks would by 3.

It was around 10:30 Kensi and Deeks were doing their usual banter. Sam and Callen were sparing and Nell was Hid knows where.

"Hey kens, I know something you don't know," Deeks teased.

"Yeah, well I know a lot of things you don't know," Kensi replied, as she filled out a form.

"No, like a really big secret. Told to me by our very own team leader," Deeks teased.

"Hey, guys," Eric greeted, bouncing down the stairs and into the bullpen. "What are we talking about?"

"Secrets," Deeks said. Eric turned right around and headed back to the safety and security of OPS. Deeks and Kensi glanced at each other and made a B-line to cut Eric off.

"Something tells me you know something Beale," Deeks said.

"No, really it's nothing," Eric said trying the get through the partners.

"C'mon Eric, if it's nothing you can tell us. You know you want to," Kensi tried to persuade him.

Eric sighed "fine, but you can't tell anyone, Nell and Callen are... dating."

"I know that, wait, how'd you find out?" Kensi asked.

"Nell, you told you?"

"Nell told me last night," Kensi said.

"Wait, but Callen told me and he said nobody knew but Sam and Hetty," Deeks said.

The group gave each other strange looks before they heard a couple groans and. The sound of money being traded hands.

They looks to see Nell standing im between Callen and Sam with her hands out as both placed a 20 in her hands.

"You guys bet on this?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah, I mean I got forty bucks out of it," Nell replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Plus it was to funny. We told all of you and you guys thought the others didn't know," Nell laughed. Within a couple of seconds everyone was laughing profusely.

Later that day Kensi found Callen alone.

"Hey Callen?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm happy you found someone," Kensi said.

"Thanks kens," Callen smiled at his segregate little sister.

A/N

That's the end of this one! What you think. I don't really know how drunk you can be after 5 beer because I am only 14 but I didn't want it to sound like they could drink 8 in 2 hours. I personally think You'd probably be pretty drunk after 5 beers but hey! why do I know. Until next inspiring new episode (either next week or in like 4 months)


	3. Someone to Come Back To

"Hey," Callen said, right before he walked out with Sam.

"What?" Nell asked. Callen glanced around quickly before placing a quick kiss on Nell's lips.

"That," he smiled, before walking out.

Nell smiled as she watched Callen walk out. How'd she get so lucky to have a guy like Callen.

::

"Callen, you're breaking up I can't hear you," Eric said.

"Agent Blye, what is going on?" Granger demanded.

Nell thought she was going to be sick. This couldn't really be happening, right? Sam and G couldn't be trapped inside a submarine with cocaine dealers. And then she heard those dreaded words.

"They're gone," Kensi said.

Nell ripped off her Bluetooth, almost threw her tablet on the table, and ran out of OPS. She couldn't handle this.

Sure, Callen had been in danger a lot, but this time was different. He was more to her now than just the team leader. He was someone she cared for on a more personal level. She may very well even love him.

Nell put her hand over her mouth as she slid down the wall of the deserted hallway, tears streaming down her cheeks. Did she really just think that? it hadn't been more than 3 months and yet, it felt right.

"Nell?" Kensi said, when she noticed her friend in tears, sitting in the hallway. Nell looked up.

"What if they don't come back? what if he doesn't come back Kens?"

"They will, they always do," Kensi said, trying to reassure Nell and if she was being honest, she was trying to reassure herself too. Sam and Callen were like her big brothers after all.

"Yeah, but what if it's in a body bag?"

"Nell! you need to listen to me. Sam and Callen will stop at nothing, nothing! to get back."

"Sam, sure, he has his family, but Callen?" Nell said, she was upset and wasn't thinking clearly.

"Are you kindling me Nell? have you seen the way G looks at you. I've known him a long time and never, never have I seen him look at someone the way he does you!" Kensi said, trying to knock some sense into the smaller woman.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"Thanks Kens," Nell said, hugging her friend.

"Any time Nell," Kensi replied.

::

G sat there, thinking. How on earth are they supposed to get out of here?

"G," Sam said, "G, G!"

"What?"

"Will you stop tapping your fingers. It's really annoying," Sam stated, bluntly.

"Oh, sorry," Callen apologized.

"You okay? normally you don't act like this in this kind of situation."

"In not acting weird," Callen said, defensively.

"I never said you were acting weird," Sam said with a knowing grin.

"Why are you smiling when we're trapped in a submarine, heading towards an unknown destination, with crazy people who want to kill us?"

"I know why you're acting strangely," Sam said.

"Why, please enlighten me. Why am I acting strangely?" Callen asked.

"Because, you have someone to come home to now, G," Sam said, "and you want to go home."

"I'm finally truely happy Sam," Callen said.

"I know and we're gonna get out of this, Some how."

::

A/N

Short chapter. mostly because i haveto wait until september to see what happens and i want to be able to stick to that episode as well as possible too.

That Cliffhanger though!

on another note, have you hard about the new day and time slot NCISLA is getting next season. it makes me kind of mad bacause they've had Tuesday nights at 9 since this series started and now the new spin off gets it and they have to go to monday at 10? Why can't NCIS NOLA get that time slot? They're the new show? Sorry just need to rant.

Until september and endless possiblities in mind about what's going to happen ;( (I need a life)

Lots of Love, Emily


	4. Don't You Ever Do That To Me Again

She wanted to sob. Screw the fact that several people were in the room too. He was gone! never coming back. He'd survived being shot five times at once and countless times being held captive my psychopaths and he was gone. It wasn't fare!

"They're alive!" Kensi's voice said, through the coms, "Sam, Callen, they're alive!"

Nell about collapsed from relief. He was going to hold her in his arms again.

When Callen stepped out of the helicopter at the small airport, Nell ran towards him and literally jumped into his arms, not worrying about him possibly having a concision.

Callen wrapped his arms around Nell.

"G Callen don't you ever do that to me again!" Nell said, years threatening to spill out of her eyes, "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Hey," Callen said, placing a spare strand of Nell's hair behind her ear, "you're not getting rid of me that easily."

"This is not the time for jokes," Nell said, swatting at his shoulder.

"He has a knack for that," Sam laughed.

Nell and Callen sat on the couch in the boat shed, after everybody had left.

"This is nice," Callen said, as the two sat in silence.

"It is," Nell sighed, in contentment.

They sat in silence for a minute.

"Today," Callen started, "when I realized there was almost no chance..." Callen paused for a second, "it got me thinking..."

"About what?" Nell asked, sitting up so she could look Callen straight in the eyes.

"Lots of things," Callen replied, playing with Nell's hair, "one in particular but she isn't a thing."

"Oh?" Nell smiled.

"Yeah, there's this intelligent, strong, feisty, beautiful, woman who has me very smitten," Callen smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Callen said, looking her right in the eyes, his hand falling to her cheek, "and I don't know how to tell her I'm in love with her."

Nell gasped, "you mean it?" she asked.

"I love you Nell Jones," Callen said.

"I love you too," Nell said.

Callen kissed her passionately. Never did he think he'd fall in love with someone. Especially not Nell of all people but as Sam had told him, love always finds you when you least expect it and it had.

::  
>AN boy! it's good to be back again! Sorry that this was so late after the premiere it's just that school is a lot more demanding this year. Hoped you liked it. 


	5. Every thing is Gonna Be Alright

A/N based off of Praesidium

Callen tried to calm Nell as she went through the nightmares. He knew it would happen. It always did.

"Nell," he said, trying to wake her from the dream, "Nell," he said, a bit louder, "wake up."

Nell's eyes flew open. Callen saw pain, fear, and guilt flash in her eyes before she fell apart and began to sob.

Callen wrapped his arms around her, "you did the right thing Nell."

"Did I?" Nell asked, "growing up, I was taught that every life is precious and we shouldn't take it."

"Nell, listen to me," Callen said, looking straight into her eyes, "it was you or him. You're safe, that's all that matters."

Nell didn't reply but started crying again.

"Every thing is gonna be alright," Callen soothed, rubbing her back, "it just takes time."

A/N

Just something short and sweet because I knew thy after that episode I needed to write something.


End file.
